Persis daughter of Artemis
by sonofHades12
Summary: Hades has a third child besides Bianca and Nico, who he takes to Artemis for her to raise her. Fem Percy. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**3rd person POV**

Hades smiled at his youngest demigod daughter Persis, her small form swaddled in a blanket resting in his hands, he frowned at the thought of her mother, who died that very day, he stepped through the forest looking for the goddess of the hunt.

He stumbled on a tree root falling forward he rolled to keep his daughter from harm the 2-year-old girl giggled as Hades rolled to a stop, holding the small girl as he walked to the main tent, right outside the tent, from his left, came a volley of arrows, he turned let the arrows hit his back he screamed out in pain and he fell to the ground turning again so that he lands on his back making the arrows break and he screamed out once more in pain.

Out of the main tent walked a girl about 12 with auburn hair and yellow-silver eyes, Artemis walked up and saw the baby in the god of the underworld's quickly helped him up and turned to a girl with blonde hair and sky blue eyes,

"Call your father now."

The girl left and came back 5 minutes later with a man who looks like her older brother.

He saw Hades and quickly had the girls take him to an infirmary, Artemis carried Hades' daughter and when Hades was healed he said,"Great, I come here to talk to you and your hunters attack me, and to top it off I had my daughter in my hands."

Artemis looked at the girl in her arms,"Why did you bring her here by the way?"

He said,"Her mother Andromeda Archer**(A/N:Sally is going to be a demigod at camp half-blood, more will be explained later)**died today and I thought you could raise her, I know you haven't raised a child before and wanted to so I chose to bring her to you."

Artemis nodded,"Your right and I will raise her."

Hades smiled,"Okay so here's her information, her name is Persis the last name is your choice, we never decided to use Andromeda's last name, she said to use one of my many alias' last names, but we argued about it for two years and didn't get anything but migraines, anyway, she's mine and Pluto's daughter, I joined my two aspects when I was with Andromeda."

He smiled once more after his explaining to see Artemis smiling down at his daughter, he turned to Apollo,"You better not flirt with her when she grows up or I'll castrate you like me, Zeus, and Poseidon did to our father, got it?"

He paled and nodded quickly,"Good, Artemis I leave her safety and future in your hand as long as it is for her best interest or if you think it is necessary I will agree with anything you decide."

With that the god melted into the shadows. Artemis looked at the baby in her arms and thought,_ I have wanted a child to raise as my own and as a plus she's a girl so she can join the hunt when she gets older and Hades did say as long as it is for her best interest or if I think it's necessary he would agree, it's decided, I'll adopt her_.

"I Artemis, goddess of the moon and hunt adopt Persis, daughter of Hades as my own and give her powers over my domains may she have some of my ichor."

With that the little girl glowed silver and Apollo looked at me shocked. the hunters smiled and I said,"Apollo, you are allowed to visit your new niece but if you flirt with my hunters you'll be shot."

He nodded and flashed out.

Zoe and Phoebe smiled, Zoe said,"Well Milady want us to show the others their new sister?"

I nodded and they left taking Persis with them to show the other hunters.


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't know what the pairing will be so I need ideas.**

* * *

><p>ch.1<p>

**Artemis' POV**

I smiled as we took a 5 year old Persis to Olympus, we decided to try and pass of the child as one of mine made from my ichor and the blood of a mortal man mixed into a moon lace flower.

Coincidentally a meeting was called on Olympus and was about to start so I walked over too Hestia and asked,"I believe you know about my daughter?"

She nodded,"I also know your plan and agree to do my part."

I nodded and sat in my throne, after a brief meeting about father having another child named, Thalia. I said,"Father, I have news for the council."

He turned so did everyone else, I said,"5 years ago I met this mortal man, he was nice, humble, and treated women with respect and the very day I passed by him he was murdered, stabbed to death and I took some of his blood plus my ichor to create a child, the man turned out to be a descendent of Hades and my ichor brought the Hades part into full powers and I have raised the child since."

father nodded,"May we see her?"

I nodded and snapped my fingers, before us appeared a Persis her hair auburn instead of the black it was 3 years ago and her eyes were like mine with a ring of onyx around it, her small hunter's outfit on with a small wolf rubbing against her. she looked up and saw me, "Mommy, Uncle Apowwo(Apollo), what's going on?"

I smiled,"Sweetie meet your Grandpa Zeus."

I pointed to father and she looked at him and smiled,"I'm Pewsis."

He smiled and Persis turned to Hera and toddled over to her and said,"You'we pwetty."

Everyone looked at Persis like she was crazy to go near Hera. Hera smiled,"Thank you Persis."

Persis pointed her hands to the sky and clenched her fists twice, Hera did as she wanted and picked her up and put Persis on her lap where Persis sat quietly leaning against Hera, slowly falling asleep.

Aphrodite squealed,"She's so cute!"

I glared but Hera beat me to scolding the love goddess,"Aphrodite quiet she's asleep."

Aphrodite cut down the squealing.

Father cleared his throat and said,"Now Artemis your daughter will have to go to camp half-blood before she can join the hunt or if she doesn't join the hunt but she can always be with the hunt during the months of fall and winter."

I nodded and Hestia said,"I wish to make the child my champion."

I nodded and motioned for her to do so, she said,"I Hestia name Persis, daughter of Artemis my champion."

I nodded,"I give her a bow made of oak wood."

Hera said,"I gift her with the sword of Jason."

Father said,"With that I call this meeting to an end."

We then walk off me taking Persis home for her bath.

**6 years later**

I pull back the string of my bow pointing it at the hellhound as it stops for a drink, damn, monsters are slow, I released it and the silver arrow flies into the monster's eye where it bursts into dust.

I smiled and walked back to camp, right on entry my favorite sister Phoebe or as I call her Phebes tackles me in a hug.

"Persis you were successful and you didn't get injured this time wow you're great.",She said mockingly

I giggled and said,"Okay."

She smiled and said,"Well let's get moving your mom wants you."

I ran to my mom's tent a smile on my face.

I step into her tent to see a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes about my age and another girl with black hair and eyes like Grandpa Zeus.

I look at mom and she gestures for me to introduce myself,"I'm Perci."

You're probably wondering why I didn't say daughter of Artemis, you see mom told me it is best to not tell strangers that.

Mom nodded,"She'll be claimed when she reaches camp."

The electric blue-eyed girl said,"Okay, come on I want to get back to camp and go to the arena."

I nodded and smiled in a farewell to my mom.

We walked a small distance from the hunter's camp to Half-Blood Hill, we walked through the camp and got half-way through before a girl with brown hair and the eyes of a child of Ares,

"Great a newbie, time for initiation."

The blue-eyed girl growled but that was quickly stopped when different colored lights appeared around me, Chiron the centaur chose then to come over and he saw why everything was silent and kneeled,

"Hail.."

I realized he didn't know my name and I said,"Persis Hunt."

he nodded,"Hail Persis Hunt, daughter of Artemis, champion of Hestia, blessed by Aphrodite, Athena, Hera, Hades, and Hermes."

I sighed at my collection of titles.

I looked at The blue-eyed girl and she pulled me off the blonde right behind us. She pulled me to a silver cabin before stopping and said,"I'm Thalia daughter of Zeus, this is my friend Annabeth daughter of Athena."

I nodded,"You know who I am."

She nodded and asked,"So how were you born, was it like Athena's children or did she use mortal technology."

I said,"I was born using a moonlace and the blood of a descendant of Hades and my mom's ichor , but mom's ichor brought out the Hades powers."

She nodded,"Well, I guess you have some good weapons and powers with all the gods that blessed you."

I nodded,"I can use a bow better than any other, speak to wild animals telepathically, I'm stronger under the moon, my senses are stronger than that of a mortal, I can control fire, give people calming energy, I can tell whose god or goddess is whose parent with a touch, I can make protective barriers around things, I can charmspeak, I am as smart as any child of Athena,I can use my mind to look into other people's minds, change my appearance,I can shadow travel, summon the dead, control precious metals and gems, I can steal anything, and I can open locked doors by willpower. "

Annabeth seemed to calculate this before saying,"Weapons?"

I said,"I have this magic bow that turns into a hair pin from my mom, I have this bracelet that becomes the sword of Jason from Hera, I have this shield,engraved with a picture of Cerberus, that becomes a wristwatch from Hestia, I have a coin that becomes a spear or a javelin from Athena, a dagger that becomes a stick of lipstick from Aphrodite obviously, a stygian iron helm that can become a "Three Days Grace" cap from Hades, and a backpack that refills itself with mortal money, golden drachma, ambrosia, nectar, and clothes from Hermes, that reminds me that I need to give his sons some things from him."

"Why you?" Thalia asked.

I said,"He'd lose them with all his deliveries so he had me keep them until he could get the time to get them too bad Zeus always calls meetings putting him too far behind schedule to see his children I only see him when he checks on the stuff."

She nodded,"Follow me."

She lead me to a cabin that actually looks like one you'd find at a regular summer camp, we walk in and Thalia called out,"Hey listen up, this is Persis and we're on our way to her cabin but she needs to stop here on orders from your father."

They looked up and saw me, the oldest a boy about 18 with his fathers blonde hair and blue eyes, I took a guess and said,"You must be Luke, Hermes talks about you every time he comes to mom's camp."

He looked shocked and asked,"So what brings you here?"

I said,"Just some stuff your father wanted me to watch so he wouldn't get mixed up but I can give it to you now."

I opened my backpack and pulled out a weaker version of Hermes' cadeus, I double checked and sure enough written on a sticky note was the name Luke

I said,"No way, the original cadeus, Luke look at the sticky note."

He looked at it and read aloud,"To my best swordfighter out of all my sons, this is the original cadeus the one given to me by my mother, it may be weaker but can do almost everything mine can including a demigod friendly cellphone form, I know you might not forgive me for never seeing you and the others but know I'm proud of you, make sure everyone gets their gifts, your father, Hermes."

I nodded slowly,"That's a powerful weapon Luke all the gods have a prototype of their symbol of power my mom gave me hers and Hades gave me his, last one to have Zeus' was Perseus, the one to have Poseidon's was Theseus, in short a god only gives it to you if your the strongest of his living children it'll be yours til the day you die, only you can use it and only you can wield it in the hands of anyone else it'll just be a stick."

He nodded pale at the prospect that his dad thought so highly of him.

Another two boys ran up and asked,"what did dad send us?"

I rummaged through the package to see two identical gifts I pull them out both being a never ending prank kit:Hermes addition, I shivered and handed them over, then about 43 more presents later(about 3 seconds per present) we finished, I looked to see Luke talking to the snakes I walked up and asked,

"Hello names?"

The male snake said,"_Bill_"

The female snake said,"_Sarah, pleasure to meet you daughter of the moon_."

Luke looked confused bu shook it off,"I might try the form changing first, you know."

I nodded and the male snake said,"_Might I suggest laser gun mode first_."

Luke smiled,"Tonight's capture the flag so sure make sure it's set to stun and the effects last only an hour."

The snakes replied confirming it and I said,"Good, if you need anything I'm in my mom's cabin, ask Thalia if you come looking for me."

He nodded and I ran to unpack my belongings.

I waited a few hours checking my weapons before the horn for dinner sounded, I walked to the pavilion and sat at the silver table drawing curious glances but walked off after sacrificing some of my food to my mom, patron, and the other gods that blessed me before sitting down, Dionysus calls out,

"Brats, first off we welcome the new camper Persis Hunt, daughter of Artemis, champion of Hestia, blessed by Aphrodite, Athena, Hera, Hades, and Hermes."

there was fear evident in his voice as he said this the campers smirk and one Ares kid said,"He just doesn't want to offend Artemis because she'll de-man him."

He continued voice back to normal,"Now capture the flag is today please go to it now."

There was cheering and everyone crowded out.


	3. Chapter 2

**I've decided that this will be 20 chapters for the five books, five for each and when Persis defeats Kronos is when the big thing comes in.**

* * *

><p>ch.2<p>

**Perci's POV**

"Now Persis please choose a team Athena or Ares?" Chiron said

"I choose the side of Athena" I replied

Cheers echoed from the Hermes and Athena cabins. After a quick set of rules we began the game I sat in a tree above the flag three children of Ares walked towards the flag I quickly shot two blunt arrows into the heads of the boys.

I jumped down pulling out Jason's sword, Storm, the sword that marked him as captain of the Argo,

"Well a daughter of Ares, I thought you'd at least be smarter than your brothers you are a girl after all.

She growled,"Tell me , where did you get that sword?"

I nodded,"From Hera."

Clarisse smiled,"Then you'll be a great adversary. "

Then we fought bronze on bronze.

**Luke's POV**

I smiled at my cadeus/laser gun as it stunned Ares camper after Ares camper, _Thanks dad_., I prayed

And surprisingly I heard, _You're welcome you only need to pray and I will talk to you but you never have before._

I smiled

**Perci's POV**

I slashed my sword downward cutting the electric spear Clarisse watched it break.

Just at that moment Luke ran through the creek with the enemy flag sneaker wings flapping, he looked just like Hermes minus the helmet and plus one scar, just then Hermes laughed in my mind, _good idea._

I smiled and walked over to Luke I whispered,"I might have accidentally given your dad an idea for your next gift."

He smiled

"Persis, follow me you have been called to Olympus by father."

I turned to see my mom and said,"Yes ma'am."

She placed her hand on my arm and flashed us out, we arrived in the throne room and Mom conjured me a seat, Grandma smiled and Zeus started the council meeting,

"It has been brought to my attention by Hermes that even though we're gods we don't act like parents so from here on once demigods reach camp we may see them every day and will do our jobs in between spending time with them and for those of us that have no demigod children you will help care for demigods if you want to depending on if you get along with their parent or not."

"All in favor."

Every hand except Dionysus was raised.

"Meeting adjourned, Persis tell the demigods."

Wit that mom sent me back to camp and I landed at the sing-along, they looked at me curiously, Clarisse yelled out,

"What happened?"

I smiled happily,"The gods have decided to have a year of bonding time with us to see if it will work then if it does they'll come here and stay sometimes before going back to their duties."

There was cheering everywhere and we were soon sent to our cabins, smiles on our faces.

The next day

We got up and walked to dining pavilion for breakfast to see the gods sitting at their tables mom and the hunters were here and usually there would be a capture the flag game but there won't be one, that would be bad for me.

Hermes got up and said,"Demigods yesterday I approached my father with an idea given to me by Persis we gods haven't acted like parents so we agreed to try it."

He sat back down at his table which was longer than yesterday, he beckoned me over, I looked at my mom and she nodded before I ran over gave Hermes a hug and sat down beside him.

He nodded and said,"So everyone got their gifts."

They nodded and Hermes asked,"Okay anyone here claimed that is not my child."

10 hands were raised.

He nodded,"Names?"

"Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate." Hermes summoned a clipboard and looked at it before he handed a small box to Lou, she opened it and inside was a book of potions to use.

"Ethan Nakurama, son of Nemesis." Hermes hands over a sword and shield with a scale imprinted on both.

"Butch Walker, son of Iris." Butch was handed a necklace with a rainbow colored peace sign.

A few gifts and names later

Hermes looked at look,"Now from what I've heard the only son I have that looks the most like me is Luke so maybe he should have his own winged cap too."

Luke looked at Hermes then my shocked,"Luke I can also get rid of your scar if you wanted."

He nodded numbly and was given his gifts and Luke pulled his cadeus out and asked,"What more can this do besides change shape and make me faster?"

Hermes smiled,"It protects you from Medusa's power, it can take your energy and shoot it out in a pure ray form, and my favorite it can make anything that a merchant, deliverer, or thief has by the way, hello Bill and Sarah."

The snakes replied happily.

He smiled and nodded before practicing, Hermes turned to me and said,"Thanks for making a personal delivery for the messenger god, Persis and for it I give you this."

He handed me a sword made of the same metal as his cadeus,"if the blade touches anyone it turns them to stone."

I thought about that as I took it, just imagining myself tripping, Hey Luke how are- then I trip and I'm a statue of a clumsy girl.

I turned it into a charm on my bracelet.

Suddenly thunder erupted from the sky as Zeus yelled,"My bolt has been stolen!"

We ran to the amphitheater to see Zeus thinking,"Persis I want you to find it."

I nodded and looked to Luke as Apollo summoned the Oracle.

The mummified body issued green smoke and a snakelike voice said,"I am the oracle speaker of prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python."

It then began the Prophecy,"You shall go west to face the god who has turned,

you'll find what was stolen and see it safely returned,

family found in the underground palace,

thieves are smart but prideful,

deceived by their arrogance,

they are defeated by a child of death."

We were sent back to our cabins to get ready.


	4. Chapter 3

**So the quest starts in this chapter and I may add a few meetings with gods during quests and other times. I hope you like it here it is.**

**Also I'm listening to Angels by Owl City during this chapter and I want you to P,M. me what I feel about it if you do this I'll answer any one question. here it is watch?v=PFxtQW7dPnE.**

* * *

><p>ch.3<p>

**Luke's POV**

I stepped out of my cabin a smile on my face my winged helmet disguised as a baseball cap, my Caduceus in cellphone form in my back pocket.

On the hill my dad, Thalia's dad, and Persis' mom were waiting.

Dad said,"Luke, keep your skills sharp."

Zeus said,"Thalia please protect Persis if anything happens to her your sister will remove something I very much like to have."

she snickered and Artemis said,"Of course she's my only daughter so if anything happens to her you'll lose your genitals faster than you can say Hermes."

Dad asked,"Why my name sis?"

She replied,"It's the easiest to pronounce out of all the gods some people pronounce Apollo's name as App-ello, where they get from I have no idea, come to think of it why did they name a lunar module after him I'm the moon goddess?"

Persis grabbed our hands and started the walk down the hill we waved good-bye and stepped into the camp van, I nodded to Argus and he drove off.

After a drive to the bus station we waited for a bus, I pulled out some rocks and threw them at random people until I hit one person and he turned and walked over,

"That's not the way to act towards your uncle boy."

Persis growled,"Hercules, took advantage of any little girls lately like the pedophile you are."

I looked at her and then it dawned on me, He asked,"Why do you think that niece."

Her sneer deepened,"You remember Zoe the demi-titan you abandoned when you swore to bring her with you now she's in the hunt and also I'm not your niece me and my mother have no relation to a pedophile like you so buzz off."

He stepped forward but she said,"One step closer and you'll see what happens when a god is attacked by mortals and he can't fight back, all it takes is one scream of rapist and you will be attacked."

He ignored her and stepped forward quickly grabbing her shirt, She smirked and screamed,"Rapist, Help!"

The crowed turned and saw where his hand was, first person to step forward was a woman with blonde hair who ran at Hercules followed by all the other women in the crowd and some men the others ignored it but there was enough people attacking him.

We thanked the woman that started it and I could have swore she had storm-grey eyes and a smile like she'd done something she wanted to for a long time.

we got on the next bus and it drove off.

An hour later Persis smiled and I looked to see three old ladies the first one sat beside Persis, she said,"Hello Alecto what's up?"

I was shocked she talked to Hades' torturers like she was talking to me and Thalia.

She said,"Lord Hades sends you this lead look close to home but far from Camp Half-Blood."

I was puzzled but Persis nodded,"Thanks Alecto."

When they disappeared in black smoke Persis said,"well it looks like we're going to the Hunt so Luke you might want to pray to your dad because this might not end well for you."

They both smiled, I said,"Curse you."

Thalia said,"don't say that around the hunters Annabeth said that she might have become a slut to get kicked out of the hunt and found 60 arrows pointed at her."

I gulped and they laughed, making me pale as I think about what they'd do to me since I'm male, only multiplying their laughter.

So we got off later in front of a garden gnome emporium or at least that's what Persis said, we walked through and split up, then I saw something a statue that looked like my older brother but he died on a quest to steal a statue from... Medusa.

I yelled,"Thalia! Persis!"

I ran through the place only to run into Thalia and we fell she asked,"What is it Luke?"

"We're in Medusa's lair." I said

Her eyes widened,"Persis!"

We ran to find her only to see her standing there eyes closed tightly as Medusa stood over her her snake hairs picking at Persis' auburn hair, Medusa said,"Come daughter of the moon it is because of your mother and Athena I am like this, Poseidon raped me in Athena's temple I called out to Athena and your mother but what happens instead Athena cursed me and your mother stood aside them not even going to bring the sea god to justice."

Persis shivered and one snake head , different from the others anon venomous species, a green tree boa, bite her but non venomous doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, for those of you that think that.

I saw a single tear streak down her face and pulled out my Caduceus and changed it to sword form a half celestial bronze half mortal bronze, I ran up and just as she turned her head hit the ground Thalia carefully closed her eyes and put her in a bag she found in Medusa's office We turned to Persis to see her looting Medusa's body taking her bracelet and turned to Thalia holding her hand out for the bag Thalia handed it to her and Persis left the room coming back with some of my dad's order forms, she wrote

_to Artemis,_ _from Persis, Here's a spoil from Medusa open carefully._

She took another form and placed the bracelet in a small box, she wrote,_ to Aphrodite from Persis thought I'd give this to you lots of love Persis._

With a flash the packages disappeared. We then left me admiring my Caduceus' sword form, Bill said, _I like this form, it feels like it's a natural combination._

Sarah said,_ Yes, I like it._

* * *

><p><strong>So please review if you want another chapter I want at least 3 reviews because I want your opinions on what would make this cooler and yes Persis isn't going to kill all the monsters and I don't want her killing Medusa yet because she will show up again I'm not saying when though.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay guys I really had to think about this chapter I hope you like it**

* * *

><p>ch.4<p>

**Thalia's POV**

We found the hunt fairly easily and walked into the camp peacefully, although the hunters glared at Luke every time he looked at Persis.

Persis lead us to the biggest tent and said,"Thalia you first."

I walked in first followed by Luke and then Persis.

Artemis smiled at us,"What can I do for you Persis?"

Said girl smiled,"I'm fine mom after all I'm daughter of the goddess of the hunt, I am the hunter not the hunted."

Artemis smiled like this was a relief. Persis said,"So Hades sent us to you for answers on the prophecies meaning."

Her smile dropped faster than a lead block.

She said,

"You shall go west to face the god who has turned, obviously it is what it means, you'll find what was stolen and see it safely returned, you'll get the bolt and return it, family found in the underground palace, I'll explain this in a minute, thieves are smart but prideful, the thief must be a smart demigod with lots of pride."

Her eyes widened,"It's a daughter of Athena."

She continued the explanation,

"deceived by their arrogance,

they are defeated by a child of death, okay first Thalia, Luke, swear on the River Styx this does not leave this room unless I give you permission."

I said,"I swear to your terms."

Luke mimicked me and thunder boomed, Artemis continued,"Persis, the truth is you aren't my daughter."

she looked at Artemis with disbelief, but the goddess continued,"At least not completely, you were first a daughter of Hades and I adopted you by blood and raised you because your father couldn't but me and the hunt will always love you we will always be your family, Hades he gave up on being your father because he couldn't handle it he only ever had two children each century this time he has 3 your brother and sister are in the Lotus Hotel & Casino."

she smiled,"I understand you'll always be my mom and Hades can deal with being my grandfather."

I looked around and noticed that only Persis had a backpack and we, Luke and I, were both supposed to have one, then I remembered that Luke was supposed to grab them but didn't,"Artemis can you give us supplies, this idiot(Luke), forgot to grab them like he was supposed to."

He blushed when he noticed I was right,"Sorry."

She nodded and left I turned to Persis and she had a smile on her face, Then it faltered and she said,"I just noticed something I was at the winter solstice and Luke I know you were paired with Annabeth did she ever disappear during the trip because I saw you but not her."

He nodded,"For about an hour yes."

I caught on,"Oh no, Annabeth, she stole the bolt."

Persis sighed,"I really hope we find out where the bolt is well we're going farther west and guys thanks for back there in Medusa's lair, normally I would have gotten the monster myself but, she started talking about the things I'm afraid of, as a daughter of Artemis I am claustrophobic and being contained, it's as they say you can't tame a wild animal and I am by all means wild it's in my blood."

I nodded and Luke smiled,"We understand we all have fears due to our parent mine is I'm afraid of getting caught doing anything, Thalia's is she's afraid to be near the ocean."

She smiled and Artemis came back in with a backpack before handing it to me.

We left with more supplies and smiles on our faces. I looked around and found a black Mercedes SLK, I looked at Persis and motioned towards the car a grin stretched on her face. she ran over to it and placed her hand on the driver side door, her eyes closed and seconds later I hear a click and She opens the door and gets in the passenger seat, I jumped into the driver seat and Luke had to get in the back, I put my finger over the ignition and one jolt later the car starts I step on the gas and smile at Persis' face as she laughed and was looking at Luke I looked in the mirror and his lips were moving I heard,

"Please dad stop this please tell me Thalia isn't driving."

I smirked and hit the gas going from 60 MPH to 150 MPH he grabbed onto the seat and held on so tight his knuckles turned white then grey. I smiled and hit the gas one more time and then went to cruising an hour later I was in the passenger seat and Persis was in the back, I smiled as I fell asleep only for me to dream, I was in the throne room of Olympus, I'd seen it last year when I was brought back Luke had gone on a quest to get the golden fleece for my dad who used it to bring me back then I was called to meet my father and found out my mother died, from him he sounded as happy as I felt about it apparently she was talking bad about me and it made dad angry anyway, and in his throne was my father,

"Thalia, you need to know that tomorrow you'll run into Ares please don't anger him I don't want to lose you and keep Persis in check."

I nodded and he said,"And Thalia I might not say this often but I love you, you are my daughter, the daughter of the sky and my favorite daughter just don't tell Athena that."

I laughed and smiled at him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long I took a day or two off and then wrote another story and was trying to catch up to this only for it to be deleted by my computer's shitty glitches.**

* * *

><p>ch.5<p>

**Persis' POV**

After Thalia fell asleep I laid down and did the same, of course I had a special nightmare that my mom always said was something all her kids would have if she had more and I'd been having it half of every month but never on a full moon, a dream of my worst fears, I was in a room made of marble with no doors or windows, I tried to move but couldn't I looked down and my arms and legs were chained, I shivered due to the cold and in front of me was a man, which wasn't normal since I was usually alone, he smiled at me his eyes like molten gold, he said,

"Ah, this is the nightmare of a child of Artemis, tsk, tsk, much like children of a sea deity hating being confined and my favorite part is soon you'll be just like your mother, you have ignored being a child of Hades, he was my favorite out of them all the perfect blend of madness and sanity, anyhow you'll become like your mother, she's a nice girl I wonder... Yes when I come to power I'll take her as my new Queen while her father sits in Tartarus forever and don't worry I'll make you immortal and marry you off, maybe to Atlas, anyway yes you'll be perfect, maybe as an extra Queen, I don't know and I'll find out some time, happy dreams."

With that he disappeared and the dream continued as usual.

When I awoke I told Thalia and Luke about my nightmare, Luke said,"We'll tell Zeus when we find the bolt and will you quit looking at me like that!"

I hadn't noticed but I'd been looking at him with a glare the whole story and I stopped Thalia complained that she was amused by Luke's face he was obviously scared of the girl whose mother would kill him if he made her mad, then again who wouldn't be.

I mean if a parent would kill you just because you did something wrong I'd be scared too.

I looked around and noticed 1) we were in Las Vegas in some hotel and 2) I was wearing clothing different from when I was asleep, I asked Luke,"where are we and please in the name of Artemis tell me you didn't change my clothes."

He blushed at what I said about the clothes and Thalia said,"One we are in the Lotus hotel and Casino and two, I changed your clothes Luke ran out when I asked for help, you are heavy by the way."

I smiled at him then said,"Remember what my mom said I have siblings here from the 1940s it traps you in time."

Thalia shook her head,"They won't do that they know who you are and what your mom might do so they won't do anything for fear of staff."

I nodded.

We all walked around looking for my siblings.

I looked around and saw two kids with black hair and eyes so dark they were almost black, I walked up, "Excuse me?"

They turned and I asked,"Are you Bianca and Nico Di Angelo?"

They nodded,"Good my mom sent me to get you and take you to your father."

Bianca said,"But our dad's dead?"

I shook my head,"He's been really busy so he sent you here until he got enough time to spend with you, too bad my grandfather is his boss so he never has time since my granddad keeps him busy, they've tried to get all the jobs done, but it still isn't done but, he is able to keep you at work with him or you can go somewhere and interact with other kids."

**Thalia's POV**

We were looking for the siblings when Persis came back with her siblings in tow, I smiled,"There we go Perci now we can go see Uncle H and get back I want to see my niece be welcomed back warmly."

Persis' siblings looked confused and she said,"Thalia here is my Aunt."

They nodded and Persis said,"Well let's go I want to hurry up and get home "

With that we walked out and Persis got us a cab and we rode all the way to D.O.A recording studios, Persis explained that Bianca, the girl, and Nico,the boy, were demigods and their father was the Lord of The Dead and Persis' mother was Artemis, my dad was Zeus, and Luke was a son of Hermes. After going in we made our way to Charon and when he saw Persis he stepped back,

"D-d-daughter of A-a-a-Artemis, what c-can I-i do f-for y-you?" He stuttered out scared of Persis' presence.

She said,"We would like to see Hades."

He nodded and quickly took us to the underworld and dropped us off. We walked to Hades' throne room straight through the gates of Hades' palace and the funny part was no one stopped us because they were too scared of Persis as it turns out even Cerberus was scared of Artemis because when Persis went near him he shrank back whimpering. Persis looked like she was to determined to notice but we walked into the throne room of the Lord of the dead and Persis said,

"Hades we brought Bianca and Nico!"

The Lord of the Dead appeared out of the shadows and smiled,"Thank you Persis", she nodded,"I'll send you to the beach where you'll find the god who has turned, Bianca, Nico will you join them or stay with me your choice."

They nodded and Bianca said,"We'll go with Persis and make you proud."

He smiled and the five of us were engulfed in shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Well six chapters for book one then.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

ch.6

**Persis' POV**

I was the first to come out of the shadows and I landed on my stomach and I started to get up only for Luke to fall on my and Nico on him Bianca landed beside our pile and Thalia landed a few feet away, I growled and yelled,

"Get off me before I put arrows in your family jewels and don't think that's the least of your problems when mom finds out about where your family jewels is right now Luke!"

He jumped up so fast he knocked Nico down and fell on his back three feet away, I got up and dusted myself off and glared at the two boys more angrily at Luke.

Thalia laughed,"You've done it now Luke especially since Artemis will ask a full detail explanation of the entire quest first she'll castrate Hercules, then you, and possibly whatever god we meet here."

"It's not only me here, sis, one of your friends helped." A familiar voice said, I sighed knowing it was that good for nothing demigod turned god and beside him was a girl with curly blonde hair and storm grey eyes, Thalia gasped,

"Annabeth you stole the bolt."

She laughed,"Are you that stupid, of course the titans offered me to be the Titaness of Architecture and wisdom the freedom to create as I want forget my mother, I'll be the greatest and best wisdom deity, you see the titans need me to make plans for the new Orthrys, and I swore on the Styx I'd make sure they loved it, now I get to build something that will last eons, some thing that pleases my Lord, an Hercules gets to become a Titan of the sky we both get something good out of this."

I growled,"Well Little Miss Perfect, you want to prove yourself to the titans well few people can beat me, I beat Ares in battle when I was eight years old, I dodged Zeus' bolts for training at 11, I beat my mom in Archery just this year, and I mastered swordsmanship."

Thalia and Luke looked at me like I was crazy and Bianca and Nico were looking at me in awe, Hercules smiled,"Then defeating you will make me the greatest."

I shook my head,"You can try, here's the only compliment you'll ever hear me say for Ares but he's thousands of times better than you."**(A/N:Now I suggest you listen to this during the fight because it's awesome fighting music, watch?v=7PhWnCRlgXc.)**

I took a rock from the sand and threw it at him, when it hit his face I jumped forward grabbing my bow out of the shadows and the quiver appeared on my back I notched and arrow and shot it into his eye, he lurched back screaming in agony,

_Mom_, I prayed, _I need hunting knives._

I reached into my pocket and pulled out two rings one a bright silver the other a deep black like a night with no light.

I concentrated and then in my hand were two swords, one made of Olympian Silver, the other a black metal that reflected silver light, Hercules said,"No, not possible where did Artemis get Adamantium now no titan weapon can do any damage to the sword due to it being a Olympian weapon."

I smiled,"Yes, now you'll see where all your sins will be repayed in blood every one of your labors only done by you using women, all your years as a god only seducing women, you are a bastard and I will see to it you feel the pain of hurting one of my sisters."

He growled and attacked me and I smiled,"Hercules, Hercules, Hercules, did you bother to check the time of day."

His eyes widened as the sun disappeared on the horizon and the moon was rising into the sky bad news for Hercules it was a full moon, I smirked at Annabeth,"Next time choose the time of day a daughter of Artemis isn't strongest on."

I jumped forward with new speed and made a slash towards Hercules' shoulder with the silver sword at his shoulder and he grabbed it with both hands, I smiled and slashed the other sword catching his chest, he growled and swiped but I jumped back,

"You have to try harder Hercules if you want to beat me your father's lightning bolt is nothing compared to the speed I gained from my mom, taste the power of the moon!"

With that the moon glowed brighter and I felt my strength and speed enhance, I jumped forward and smashed the black swords hilt into his face and jumped over him with ease stabbing his back with both weapons, I then took an arrow and shoved it in the back of his head before taking my blades back and jumping back, I sumersaulted over him and stabbed both swords in his family jewels, he fell to the ground and I stabbed the black blade into his head, he fell back and stared at me in fear, I looked at myself and noticed I glowed silver so bright that anyone who looked would be blinded, then I noticed I was only safe because it was me and smiled, I charged up all my energy into my legs and jumped at Hercules putting both blades together and pointing them and they ripped a hole in him and I lended on the other side of him, I looked as he yelled in pure pain a whole in his chest.

I said,"That was for all the girls you used and this is for Zoe!"

I gathered the energy from the moon and shot a large silver blast of lunar energy into his back and I saw he was desintigrating he yelled,"I'll get you for this daughter of Artemis, when I reform I'll com after you and rape you and then I'll do the same to Zoe and Artemis taking away your precious virginity and if not me Kronos will, I swear it on the Styx!"

Thunder boomed and he was only golden dust on the ground, the glow faded and my friends ran over right when Thalia reached me I said,"Goodnight."

I fell to the ground everything going black.

**Bianca's POV**

I ran forward and caught Persis, I saw the swords turn into rings and picked them up, Then a woman's voice said,"Persis... Daughter of Hades hand me my daughter."

I turned and handed the woman Persis, why, because she looked like Persis, Auburn hair, silver eyes, couldn't be anyone else besides Artemis.

* * *

><p><strong>What happens next find out next chapter. Please tell me what you think should happen in the council meeting and just so you know I do read the reviews.<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

Ch.7

**Artemis' POV**

I watched as my brother healed my daughter and The son of Hermes looking at her worriedly, the only thought that came to mind was that he'd better stop looking at my daughter soon.

I walked to the throne room and waited as Thalia and the boy walked in after and they told us of the quest and when Thalia finished I jumped at the son of Hermes only to be held back by Apollo and Hephaestus, Ares said,

"Well we all knew that was going to happen."

Hermes said,"No duh, good choice in girls son."

Suddenly Artemis changed direction and slapped Hermes, she said,"You are encouraging him to lead my daughter astray if she is to date it will be with a child of one of the smart gods like Hephaestus, Athena, heck even Poseidon's and Hades' children are better then yours, or Apollo's, or Ares', or father's, your children are a few of the worst and the ones that usually fit my normal description of a male."

The smart gods smirked and the latter pouted or in Ares' case glared.

So the others decided on what they should do about Kronos and after minutes of debate they decided to get working.

**Third person POV**

Athena smiled and thought, _Well thanks Artemis._

Poseidon thought, _Cool I have a chance._

Hephaestus was busy thinking about a motorized coffee table.

Zeus frowned at his thoughts, _If she's Artemis' daughter, does that mean she hates men and likes girls so she'd be a lesbian?_

Artemis was still beating the shit out of Hermes and Apollo and Ares were making bets.

Everything stopped when everyone heard hysterical laughter.

They turned to see Persis laughing at Hermes who in spite of the mother standing over him he winked at her.

Zeus sent them to Camp Half-blood and Artemis started beating Hermes up again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short but it's an ending chapter.<strong>


	9. AN

**I don't know what to do with this anymore guys so I'm going to keep this on Hiatus until I get back to it, so I now recommend these stories while you wait.**

**I recommend,**

Son of the Moon by TheSilverBoar

My mom's Artemis by Babs707PertemisDrarry

Titan of the Hunt by vPxForerunner x

Son of the Hunt, Heir of Fire by Malec's Daughter

Percy, son of Artemis by Emily1213

The Hunt Twins, The Beginning by Sophia.


End file.
